BowieQuest II: Revenge of Bananas
BowieQuest II: Revenge of Bananas is the second installment of the BowieQuest series. This game concentrates on Bowie and friends trying to stop Bananas and a new bad guy from ruling the Bearverse again. Plot Prologue Everyone was celebrating Ashe's 5th birthday in the Bear Forest, and they were all eating pretzels, Ashe's favorite food. Bananas disguised as one of many guests and gave Ashe a present. When Ashe opened it, Metal Bowie came out and knocked Ashe, Shelia, Samantha, and Paul down. All of the other guests besides Bowie ran away. Bananas gloats at his success, and runs off with the Candies again. Robert and Jonathan attempt to stop Bananas, but are captured and taken to Bananas' base. This is the beginning of Bowie's next adventure. Chapter One: The Rise of Bananas Bowie runs off into the forest and his eyes see Ashe locked up in a cage. When Bowie bounces up there, Thomas, Bananas' main assistant, took Ashe away and locked him up in "Heezy's Trunk Arena". Bowie then goes and tries to collect fifty Golden Tokens. After collecting 12 of the tokens, it shows two monkeys, neither of which happen to be Bananas. The two monkeys happen to have a relation with Bananas, the black one (Fudgebuckets) being Bananas' brother and the brown one (Ripe) being Bananas' cousin. Bananas then comes on-screen and mentions how good it is to have some of his family back. Then the three plan scheming against Bowie and friends. After collecting 25 of the tokens, it shows Bowie going through a hole in the ground and encountering Thomas. After a short battle, Thomas lays off where Heezy lives, and Bowie is granted access to the second half of the hub world. Bowie then continues his search for Ashe. After collecting 36 of the tokens, It shows Ashe trying to escape his cage, but Metal Bowie is stabbing him every five seconds with his blade. Ashe lays down in exhaustion and sleeps in the cage. Bananas is then shown evilly laughing at this and plans to awaken the Great Darkness, which has yet to be named. After collecting the 50 needed tokens, Bowie fights Heezy and frees Ashe from his imprisonment. After the two reunite, they see Bananas, Ripe, Fudgebuckets, and Thomas evilly laughing as they hold a cage with Samantha inside. Then Bananas says that when the Great Darkness arises, Bowie cannot stop him at all. Then Bananas jumps out of the area with his family. Bowie and Ashe continue their chase... Chapter Two: The Oasis Search Bowie and Ashe enter the oasis and find Samantha locked up near the Pyro Pyramid. But when Bowie attempts to free her, Metal Bowie returns and knocks Bowie aside, leaving Ashe alone, thinking of him as weak. But Ashe punches Metal Bowie in the head, breaking off the part. But Fudgebuckets comes and repairs him, then takes Samantha's cage. Then the black monkey gloats about the Great Darkness and says how it will stop Bowie from ruining everything. When 12 of the tokens in this place are collected, it shows Fudgebuckets coming out of the washer and telling Bananas that he will screw Bowie over. Bananas disagrees and says that how he, the genius, will stop Bowie first. Fudgebuckets gets angry and prepares for his fight against Bowie. After 25 of the tokens here are collected, Ripe is seen coming with a lot of cash, saying how they can rebuy Mechanical City and reuse it as a base. Bananas says that it's a great idea and that Bowie will never suspect him being in there again. Fudgebuckets murmurs his last words before fighting Bowie. When 36 of those tokens are collected, Fudgebuckets is shown on a cliff, and then he jumps down and attempts to attack Bowie. Bowie ducks in slow motion, then kicks the crazed monkey away. Bowie runs inside the Gyro Pyramid as an escape attempt. When 50 tokens are collected, Bowie fends off against Fudgebuckets in "Fudgebucket's Dungeon". After a grand defeat, Bowie frees Samantha from her imprisonment. Inside the cage, Jonathan was also revealed to be in there with her. Fudgebuckets jumps back to where he came from, and Bowie and the crew swim off to the Hostile Island hub. Chapter Three: The Savage Island The four bears reach the island and take a good look around and find Paul standing on top of a pole. He smirks and says that Bananas has no evil plan...but Bowie isn't fooled. He tries to swipe at Paul, but the yellow bear teleports to somewhere that Bowie couldn't remember. With 12 tokens collected, it shows Shelia shaking her cage in Wicked Cave, and Ripe is yelling at her to stop. A bone is thrown at Shelia, knocking her off of her feet. Ripe prepares to kill Shelia, but is called by Bananas to do his laundry before she could do so. She scorns and leaves the room. After collecting 25 tokens, it shows Bowie and the gang walking nearby Radical Rill when Paul attacks. Thunderbolts attempt to hit Bowie and gang, but the four jump out of the way. Jonathan strikes Paul with his dark power fists, and Paul is knocked aside. The four escape before Paul could do anything more. After getting 36 tokens, Shelia is shown escaping her cage. She manages to do so, and attacks Ripe and Bananas on her escape. She escapes before Bananas kills her, and hides in Ripe's arena, out of view. She anxiously waits for Bowie. Once all 50 needed tokens are collected, Bowie goes to Ancient Mountain and battles Paul. After Paul loses, he prepares to kill Bowie, but Thomas the Teddy Bear accidentally said that this all going according to plan. Paul knocks Thomas into Bananas' Base and joins Bowie as revenge for Bananas tricking him. The five enter a nearby cave, which is the longest they have ever been in. Chapter Four: The Twisted Cave Everyone enters the cave headfirst, resulting in injuries. Paul sees Ripe, who mentions her evil plans and attempts to crystalize Bowie. Bowie dodges and causes a frog to crystalize. The five tumble through the caves and begin their exploration. After 12 tokens in the cave got collected, it shows Ripe storming around looking for Shelia. After fumbling through the dungeons, she shakes Bananas very roughly and firmly asks him for directions. Bananas shoves her off and forces her to wait in the arena for Bowie to arrive. After 25 tokens are collected, Jonathan finds some electric tools and fixes a power circuit, "powering" the caves. Apparently the caves are mostly metal and have lights, and Bowie is cross at why they weren't lit earlier. But now the five can explore areas they couldn't before. After collecting 36 tokens, it shows Bananas typing random keys on the keyboard trying to awake an enemy now known as Dyluam. After collecting 50 tokens, Bowie fights and eventually defeats Ripe, rescuing Shelia. Afterwards, they see Bananas and family retreat into the city. As a result they continue their chase. Chapter Five: City Chaos Gameplay Introduced as playable characters in this game include Jonathan, a small bear with big brain, and Robert, a big bear with little brain. Simple? With B, Robert can punch, slide punch, air fist, and ground-punch. With B, Jonathan can strike, sword slash, uppercut, and do the slice tornado. This game keeps all of the gameplay of its predecessor, but with new twists. Y, the special attack button, has been greatly expanded. When running, Bowie will do a seismic stomp, Ashe will do a water burst, Samantha will run extremely fast on fire, Paul will electrocute the ground underneath him, and Shelia will continue running, but with a tornado trailing behind her. Robert can do a all-out slam while still, but while running he can do the same thing, but while running. Jonathan can do a black hole while still, but will become one while running. While in the air, Bowie will come down instantly and strike the ground, Ashe will do an aerial hurricane, Samantha will do a volcanic spin, Paul will create a shield of electricity, Shelia will toss a tornado in the air, Robert will do a really big uppercut, and Jonathan will slash his sword long-range distance. While ducking, Bowie will create a large earthquake, Ashe will flood the stage, Samantha will explode, Paul will also explode, but does more damage and damages himself as well, Shelia will create an upward-spiraling tornado, Robert will dig through the ground, and Jonathan will do a super-high jump. If a weapon is collected, the character will use the moveset of that weapon with B. Characters Playable NPC Stages There are six hubs in the game, and each hub has 10 stages, each having 8 missions to accomplish. Hubs also have 8 missions to do as well, and there are two separate isolated areas in each world, each having four missions to complete. For every mission you do, you get a Golden Token. These are needed to restore the Bearverse completely. There are 528 Golden Tokens in the game. Bosses do not give out tokens for defeating them. Bosses All enemies from BowieQuest I return, but only Bananas, Metal Bowie, and Thomas return as bosses in the game. Elbemme has been retired to becoming a shop manager. Items Candies Along with the original five Candies, there are two new candies. The previous candies were the green, blue, red, yellow, and purple candies. The new ones are brown and black. Music Most music in the game comes from the Sonic series, but there are some exceptions to this fact. Weapons There are a variety of weapons in the game. |Character Exclusives}} |Weapons}} Poll Do you like this game? It should be featured once it's done! I like it! Maybe I like it, maybe I don't. I dislike it. Get this game out of the site! Trivia *This game is much larger than its predecessor, BowieQuest I. *This game introduces Robert, Jonathan, Ripe, and Fudgebuckets. Category:BowieQuest II Category:BowieQuest Series